barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Change the Game
|image = Video Game Hero Soundtrack.jpg|writer = Jordyn Kane, Brayden Deskins, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Garrett Marshall Barnes, Kurt Zimmer, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Rayna Zernell|published = Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), Songs of Mattel (BMI), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Club Music (ASCAP)|performer = The Math Club ft. Jordyn Kane|produced = The Math Club|length = 3:32|courtesy = Mattel and The Math Club|featured = Barbie: Video Game Hero}} "Change the Game" is theme song of Barbie Video Game Hero and is the first track on the film's soundtrack. This song plays during the credits, and an altered instrumental version of this song plays on the film/movie's DVD and Blu-Ray Disc menus. Lyrics When nothing seems to go your way (go your way) Just know that it’s okay You can play at your own pace (echo:pace) Everybody has their glitches (their glitches)(ooh ooh ooh) But your power’s right inside It’s your life and you decide (echo) Follow your intuition (intuition)(yeah) Just listen to your heart Now’s your chance to press start (Ooh oh ohh, oh) And now you’re on a mission (a mission, ooh ooh ooh) You’re making your own path Walk ahead and don’t look back, no Power up It’s your chance to begin now Take the reigns Change the game Power up It’s your chance to begin now Take the reigns Change the game Change the game (continues in background) You don’t have to stay the same You can always change the game (yeah) 'Cos you are the controller So just keep moving forward Change the game (continues in background) You don’t have to stay the same You can always change the game (game) Yeah you are the beholder You can do what you wanna Change the game (continues in background) You don’t have stay the same You can always change the game (yeah) 'Cos you are the controller So just keep moving forward Change the game (continues in background) You don’t have stay the same You can always change the game (yeah) Don’tcha know (2x) You can change the game Come on everybody Let me hear you sing Change the game (2x) Put your hands up Let me hear you say Make a change (2x) Come on everybody Let me hear you sing Change the game (2x) Put your hands up Let me hear you say You can always change the game You know you’ve got the skill (ooh ooh ooh) You’re breaking every wall Facing every obstacle (echo) It can be such a thrill (thrill)(yeah) When you take a leap of faith Throw yourself into the game (Ooh oh ohh, oh) You’ve got nothing to lose (nothing to lose) Your life's electrical You can rewrite any code (echo:Hey) Each quest is yours to choose (yours to choose) Did you hear me sing along? Double up I’ll show you how (echo:how) Power up It’s your chance to begin now Take the reigns Change the game (Oh ooh oh oh oh ohh) Power up It’s your chance to begin now Take the reigns Change the game (continues to first chorus:Game) Change the game You don’t have to stay the same (Naw,naw) You can always change the game (yeah) 'Cause you are the controller (yeah) So just keep moving forward (hey hey) Change the game You don’t have to stay the same You can always change the game (game) Yeah you are the beholder You can do what you wanna Change the game You don’t have to stay the same (No) You can always change the game (yeah)(no, no) 'Cause you are the controller So just keep moving forward (come on) Change the game You don’t have to stay the same You can always change the game Don’tcha know (2x) You can change the game Category:Songs Category:Barbie: Video Game Hero